


潜规则 (ABO)

by handsomemememememe



Series: 潜规则 [1]
Category: Real News RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomemememememe/pseuds/handsomemememememe
Summary: 小导演把他的御用男演员潜了。ABO警告⚠️帕温Alpha！Patrick Wilson/Omega！James Wan （斜线有意义）





	潜规则 (ABO)

在这个竞争激烈的影视行业，强A欺弱O的事件频发，即使在倡导平权已经成为政治正确的今天，一个男性Omega要想维持演艺生涯的可持续性，不隐瞒自己真实性别是很难的。而需要有魄力领导整个剧组的导演职业更是性别歧视最严重的，毕竟没有人想听命于一个天性就是服从、被alpha轻易撩拨就大张开腿湿漉漉等着被艹的omega。

James Wan就是一个例子，每天兢兢业业注射抑制剂比上班打卡还要准时。外界仅仅知道，他是个公认的beta，优秀的新生代导演，温良无害，生气的样子是谜，总是以积极认真的工作态度和亲和的导演风格带领剧组完成下一个又一个口碑过人的作品。

Patrick也不是没有秘密，对外，媒体和大众只知道他是个风格多栖的优秀beta演员、歌手，演什么像什么，平淡无奇的一个美国白男演员罢了。其实他是个alpha，信息素的味道是低调醇厚的酒味，这个味道带来天然的隐蔽性也让他疑似酒瘾患者的新闻频频登上小报。

除此之外，他还有一个秘密，Patrick Wilson已经暗恋自己的导演James Wan好一段时间了。但是除了工作之间的关系，他却感觉James Wan一直向他，这个默契无间的黄金搭档（雷：？？），隐瞒着什么。在James平易近人的腼腆微笑、总是能想出精妙点子的工作狂天才导演形象下，私人生活的温导总是个谜。

很多人好奇这位当红亚裔导演和他的男缪斯是如何相处的，其实他们的关系的确更专注于工作，James欣赏Patrick纯粹自然的演技，Patrick则全身心地信任他的天才导演给出的任何指令。几乎不间断的合作机会让他们熟悉彼此，默契惊人。Patrick在各种采访和片场毫不吝啬地表白他的Director Wan。

这天海王剧组的几名主演乘专机飞往意大利进行宣传，一上飞机，James和Patrick有说有笑自然而然地坐在了同一排。毕竟，导演和他最钟爱的御用男演员坐在一起有什么奇怪的呢？

早上出门前明明有注射抑制剂，难道是失效了？James睁开眼，被身体蒸腾出的热气和汩汩流出粘腻液体的下身惊醒。机舱的灯光已经进入夜间模式，还好，James Wan匆匆起身，不忘披紧了身上的毯子，努力忽略源源不断的汁液在后穴中涌动染湿他白色内裤的不适感，闪身进入了私人飞机空间宽敞的卫生间。

涌动的情热让习惯于发号施令的导演怒于无法控制自己身体的无力。James在打下又一管抑制剂后，熟练地将手指向身后的蜜穴探去，omega发情期的入口早已经湿润软烂，轻松就含进了导演平日扛惯了各式摄影机带茧的手指。根据以往的经验，发情期一旦开始再使用抑制剂缓解效果微乎其微，而他的紧急止情药则在托运的行李箱里。太糟糕了。James明白，如果没有一根粗大坚硬的阴茎塞入他的蜜穴满足这突如其来的情潮，他的下体只会不断流出混着omega香草味信息素的淫液直到第二天。

God only help those who help themself.

James努力稳住不断轻颤的手解开被浸湿的牛仔裤踢到一旁，伸手紧握着洗手池大理石冰凉的边缘代替软到颤抖的双腿支撑自己，敏感的后穴被手指玩弄也舒服地让他脸上布满潮红。单身多年的omega并不疏于探索自己后穴的经验和技巧，两根手指轮流碾过肠道内的敏感点刺激着软穴分泌更多蜜液，顺着小导演劲痩的大腿根部滑入粗糙不堪早被James褪至脚踝的牛仔裤中。但这种程度的刺激仅仅让他的后穴感到更加空虚，前面的分身也因为快感进入半勃状态。

James痛苦地咬着自己的下唇，飞机还有不到4小时就着陆了。

一阵手指轻扣舱门的声音打断了James Wan的动作。

“James，可以开一下门吗？”Patrick刻意压低的磁性嗓音从门外响起。“我可以帮你。”

在这个尴尬的时刻，各种想法爆炸一般在James的脑袋里掠过。Patrick是beta，虽然他们的合作总是和谐顺利到他每次选角时脑中跳出的第一个人选总是Patrick Wilson。但归根结底他们还是上下级的关系。不过，Patrick是个值得信赖的人，他打算赌一把。

门开了，Patrick被拽着衬衫袖口拉了进去。一进门便被厕所内充斥的甜腻香草味刺激得一个激灵，他从没见过他的导演这幅模样，平日导演最常穿的破洞牛仔裤被扔在盥洗室的地板上，身上宽松的Nike连帽运动衫似是经历了剧烈运动，露出身体一大片右侧脖颈和锁骨。下半身比例匀称细瘦的腿只有脚上的白色棉袜提供一点点庇护。

James烦躁又无奈地揉着刚刚剪短的头发，虽然作为导演的他是善于与人沟通的，但眼下如此狼狈的样子被自己手下最信任欣赏的演员下属看到，不善于处理私人关系的他还是语塞了。

“Patrick…其实…我是个omega，一直以来使用抑制剂似乎失效了。你是Beta对吧，如果你愿意的话…就帮帮我…”说到这里James哽咽了一下，因为穴口失去手指的填充而痉挛抽搐着涌出一大股热液。“我保证这不是潜规则，就当做是给朋友帮帮忙，好吗？”James避开Patrick复杂的视线，盯着眼前Patrick白衬衫也遮不住饱满圆润硬挺的胸肌。

我是在利用工作关系潜规则Patrick吗？James感觉头更疼了，但是眼前Patrick低垂着的美丽蓝眼睛中溢满了温柔关心的眼神和看起来绝对适合依靠的宽厚胸膛，让James的omega本能叫嚣着空虚和欲望。

周身抑制不住的酒味开始从alpha身上溢出。Patrick舔了舔感觉突然干燥的嘴唇，轻松打横抱起了眼前头顶不过到自己胸口的James Wan，将他放在供女士化妆的梳妆台上。

“遵命，导演。”


End file.
